


It's like a Circus

by MEGAMILK



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGAMILK/pseuds/MEGAMILK
Summary: A request hub featuring Gareki as the main focus! This Fandom deserves more life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Titled:**  

  * Title | Pairing | Rating 



**Rules** :

  * ONLY REQUEST IN THE COMMENTS ON  **THIS**  CHAPTER.
  * _Any_  pairings, as long as it includes Gareki.


  * For NSFW _:_ Gareki is **always** bottom. _Any_  kinks. Dub/Non-Con accepted. But, I won't do them all.



**How to Request:**

  1. Give me the pairing.
  2. Give me the prompt.
  3. Give extras it you want.




	2. Blood Diamond | Hirato/Gareki | E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a select few of the human race that genuinely tempted vampires. It was near impossible to resist the allure of a _Blood Diamond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Otanime:** I always had a thing with hirato and gareki. And about the prompt, maybe a vampire!au with gareki as a human. As for kink, well you decide.
> 
> ┈┈
> 
>  **Features**  
>  • Underage  
>  • Biting  
>  • Teasing  
>  • Mild Dubcon turned Con ( ? )

    It wouldn't be the first, nor the last time Gareki saved the diminutive albino.

    Smashing into the boy's side, they went tumbling over the railing and down the hill. He could hear yells and angry calls that were garbled and lost to the wind as he practically _bounced_ with every impact against the ground. He felt as if his brain was rattled around in his skull and the sensation hadn't settled even once he rolled to a complete stop. There was concrete beneath him now and briefly, the ravenette wondered if they'd landed themselves in the street.

    His eyes widened. Right. Them. _They_ ━

       "━Nai!" His breath left him in a rush as he struggled to shove himself up upon recalling his partner. Under him, his arm protested and he bit back a weak cry. Metallic rust danced across his tongue and his lips felt raw. He must've busted it. 

    Nimble fingers curled around his wrist and a hand settled on his shoulder. "G-Gareki, Gareki! You're _hurt._ " The distress in his tone was nearly palpable and Gareki almost rolled his eyes. Nai was a good kid, but he worried far more than someone his age should. Before he could berate the younger for it, panic had suddenly seeped into Nai's tone as he spoke again. "Gareki, th-they're coming! We have to go!"

    A curse left him. He couldn't hear anything and his vision was swimming, but Gareki believed the fair boy. His hearing was better than anyone Gareki had ever come across. Sometimes, it felt like he could even hear his thoughts. A tug snatched him back from his wandering thoughts and suddenly he was well aware of the sound of falling rocks and shouted orders creeping dangerously close to them. Some braver souls were taking their route to get to them easier. 

    That was good. That meant it wasn't the whole team. They'd need a car to transport Nai anywhere so they would have to send the car the long way around ━ Karoku wouldn't get his hands ( or thousand dollar shoes ) dirty by sliding down the hill. As cliche as it was, the goons were never intelligent. They were brute strength and that meant he could easily confuse them.

       "Nai," Briefly, he took the petite hand in his own. Nai was a tiny thing, thin and wispy like the wind could take him away with the smallest breeze. They were all each other had, they were family. " _Run,_ Nai."

       The responding gasp made his lips quirk into a smirk. "I would never leave you, Gareki!" He almost sounded offended that Gareki would even suggest it. "I can't, don't make me!"

       "If they catch you, what am I supposed to do?" He bit back, scowling before allowing his face to soften minutely. "I'll never see you again, Nai. He'll take you away, farther than I can go." It was true. Karoku had money. People with money could disappear. They were losing precious time. He grinned cockily, focusing on Nai as best he could, trying to commit his features to mind. The last thing he could ever see. "They don't want _me._ They'll probably just beat me up and throw me in a ditch somewhere, then I can just crawl out and find you, y'know?"

    The way the albino began to weep let Gareki know he didn't believe a word he said. They didn't want him.

    So they'd kill him.

       "I-I ... I love you, Gareki." Affection squeezed his heart and he swallowed hard, nodding jerkily in response. It was all he could do. 

    And then, Nai was gone, the retreating loud smacks of steps against gravel assuring him of his escape. He stared at the bright pink of the other boy's shoes reproachfully, asking himself why he'd spent a good chunk of one of his paychecks buying the kid such girly shoes.

 

 

 

    Gareki woke up.

    His eyes had barely taken in the sterile white of the ceiling before solid gold was swimming into his vision. A man poised over him, warm irises eagerly soaking up his features and in turn captivating him. It was unnerving. Furthermore, Gareki couldn't move his arms to shove him away or work his jaw to yell profanities.

       "Hirato-san~" The man's voice was as ethereal and serene as his features. He was grinning so broadly that Gareki felt his jaw ache but the nonsensical thought didn't linger for long once he caught sight of fangs. "He's awake, he's awake!"

       " _Y-You_ ━" It left him in a breathless snarl that made the man's smile falter. It was a shame such a pretty face was marred ━ oh God, help him. 

    Vampires were **_dangerous_** creatures. Their beauty was unrivaled; an angel could not begin to compare to their looks and grace. Man was easily lured into the arms of sin because it was not something for them to taste. Man was **greedy** and _driven_ by sin and desire and the blood-sucking monsters were more than happy to provide that. They'd love you body and soul and take away everything you'd known before leaving your mind clouded with pleasure and happiness for all eternity.

    In return, they'd relieve you of your very life. 

    ( Briefly, he wondered if that ability extended to half-breeds too because he sure gave his over to Nai, hadn't he? )

       The blonde over him cleared his throat with prettily flushed cheeks to capture his attention. Strands of golden locks hung over his vibrant lilac eyes and Gareki tore his gaze away in a panic. "Get the fuck ━ !"

       " _Yogi_." A smooth voice made both of them look over. "You're _exciting_ our guest. Down boy." The blonde - Yogi - was quiet for a few moments before he staggered back with a strangled squeak and all of a sudden Gareki felt lighter. No more warped thoughts or suggestive feelings settling in the pit of his stomach.

    They could ... _control **that?**_

    The teen felt a horrified flush creeping up his neck but before he could lash out, the newest arrival sat in the chair next to his bed. It made him look up and _really_ take in his surroundings. Some feeling had returned to his limbs and he took full advantage of turning his head this way and that. 

    It was a small room with most of the space taken up by machines whose purpose he couldn't begin to fathom aside from the heart monitor near his head and the IV drip. A chair - occupied by the stranger - and a table - that Yogi leaned against nervously - were the only other things. There wasn't even a window.

       A hand on his shoulder made him tense and look over sharply, a hair's breadth away from the other male's face and coy smile. "You're Gareki, aren't you?" The hair on his nape rose and Gareki could only gape as an arm slipped beneath his back and he was gently lifted enough to sit. "The kanji isn't proper ━ but it means flower gravel, doesn't it? Like a diamond in the rough." There was an amused lilt to the man's tone as if he knew something the teen didn't.

    His breath smelled like sweet peppermint chocolate and it was warm as it washed over his lips. His eyes were a dark purple and framed by long lashes that brushed across his high cheeks every time he blinked ( which wasn't often as he seemed keen on holding Gareki's gaze ).

    Somehow, Gareki didn't believe this guy was asserting his influence over him like the blonde had. 

    Gareki punched him across his jaw and things could only go downhill from there.

    Pain blossomed from his arm and he choked soundlessly, words failing him as he spasmed. Yogi had cried out and the **_PERVERT_**  rocked out of his chair from the blow, in turn knocking Gareki askew and leaving him to half hang over the hospital bed railing without the man's support.

    Aside from his ragged breathing, it was quiet for a moment. It was broken by a deep chuckle that made the teen shiver and use his good hand to clench the sheets in his fists. The sound was low and gravelly and dripping with hints of promise that Gareki couldn't quite identify but his cheeks burned nevertheless.

       "H-Hirato-san!" The panicked cry killed the tension. Yogi looked alarmed and redder than before, sliding along the wall as he inched towards the door. "Bleeding! He's bleeding, his _blood_ ━" If Gareki wasn't positive of the pure FEAR dripping off the man, he would've mistaken the tone as lustful. 

    But, he had no time for idiots. Grumbling, he looked down at his arm and the blood quickly soaking through the bandages. He must've agitated the wound and reopened it. Nai would pitch a fit if ...

    Karoku was a vampire. _These_ guys were vampires. He must've been captured by Karoku's men, which terrified him more than the thought of them just killing him off. Why was he kept? Were they trying to lure Nai out? Shit! Shit shit **SHIT**! Such a thing had never occurred to him. He'd been stupid to believe things would've ended swift and quickly like a knife to the heart.

    As much as Gareki loved Nai, he was a gullible idiot. 

       "Hey━" He looked up in time to watch _Hirato-san_ throwing a **cane** of all things at Yogi, sending the male into a panicked flurry of limbs as he hopped on one foot. 

       "Iyaaa! I won't touch him, I won't!" Yogi's eyes had glossed over with tears and darkened with desire. Yet, on top of that, shame and distress emanated from him. "I-Im going to get Akari-sensei!" 

    There was a tense pause before Hirato spoke up. "... and Tsukitachi." Gareki didn't understand what was going on, but the shocked worry swimming in Yogi's eyes was enough for him to prepare for a fight. The blonde shifted forward like he was going to lunge at the dark-haired man, but one look and Yogi nodded and scuttled out. The sound of rapid-fire clicks echoed in the silent room and Gareki realized he'd been locked in.

    Hirato stayed facing away from him for a moment or two before he turned. There was a handkerchief pressed over the bottom half of his face but a smile gleamed in his eyes.

       "Ah, Gareki. A diamond in the rough indeed."

       Gareki didn't have time for games. "Hey, shitty four eyes, where's Nai?" This only heightened the man's amusement. "Does _Karoku_ have him?" The name had barely left his lips before the man was at his side, leaning over his half reclining form with a hand next to his waist to support his raised position. 

    Gareki swallowed hard and glared as he resisted the instinct to attack again. He was using his good arm to support himself with his injured arm tucked under his ribs protectively. The creep had his legs trapped underneath his arm so he was out of options unless he came close enough to butt heads.

       Hirato inhaled heavily, deep,  **deep** violet eyes outlined with a thin hint of crimson. "Karoku, hm?" He tilted his head inquisitively, eyes darting to look at the blood seeping through his bandages before meeting Gareki's eyes again. He tipped away suddenly, pulling the top hat off his head and pressing against his chest. "Where are my manners? I'm Hirato, Captain of Circus' Second ship. As I said, I work for Circus, a government organization of Hunters. We search and take down Vampires who've become too volatile to live amongst others. We protect humans and vampires alike."

       The man shifted farther away to leisurely walk over to his cane, fabric still pressed firmly to his nose. "Karoku is a man of the opposing team. He works for Kafka, a group of monsters for lack of a better descriptor." When he looked over his shoulder, Gareki could see the smirk in his eyes. "What could you see in seeking out his company, might I ask?"

       It was easy to be annoyed in this man's presence. "I didn't ask about your life story," Gareki huffed, "If you don't know where Nai is, then just say that! I don't have time for bullshit!" Exasperated, he kicked at the blanket tangled around his ankles and threw his legs over the side of the bed with a pained wheeze. His bandages extended up his shoulder and across his chest, gauze and bandages wrapped tightly around his left thigh. He was clad in only boxers.

    Hirato was on him in a seconds notice, pressing him down into the mattress like Gareki was light as a sack of potatoes. Color shot across his face and he squawked indignantly, using his good hand to shove at the man's face and knee him in the stomach. With ease, Hirato gathered his wrist in his hand and pinned it against the pillow. His other hand effortlessly hooked beneath Gareki' knee and wrapped the limb around his waist, settling between his thighs comfortably.

       "Pardon me, but I'm afraid leaving this room is unwise." The ring of red was more prominent now and Gareki realized the handkerchief was gone. "You're a rare wonder, Gareki. A delicacy amongst man." His face must've shown just how being referred to as food irked him because Hirato smiled with glinting fangs. "My apologies, that was insensitive. I'm ashamed to say I'm struggling."

    With the admittance came a roll of Hirato hips. Gareki jumped from the pressure. His flush suddenly spread from his cheeks and down his shoulders. His struggle was renewed but the most he could do was shout insults and attempt to buck the heavy man off, but that only set off a whole new string of reactions.

    Every buck of his was meet with a slow grind that made his heart stutter and eyes roll up. Shit! It was all that idiot Yogi's fault, getting him riled up earlier. He choked on gasps and curses as Hirato rutted against him, blood rushing south without any detours. The hand not pinning his arm down moved to brush against his stomach and he arched away from the touch, quivering. 

       It might've been fruitless but he twisted and turn regardless, attempting to headbutt the captain only for him to simply move back. "Get off me you sick freak!" Gareki gnashed his teeth, panting from exertion and pain. "W-Working - _AHhn!_ \- for government bullshit my ass!"

       "Your essence is much like a drug," Hirato went on calmly as if he weren't grinding against a boy nearly half his age. "We refer to your kind as Blood Diamonds. You're a human just like the rest, but your blood type is special. You draw the attention of many -- no wonder the little halfling child is so attached to you."

       Gareki's eyes fluttered, gritting his teeth as he gasped breathlessly. "N-Nai?" None of this mattered as long as that idiot was alright. This pervert could cope a feel and he'd run away with Nai as soon as possible.

       "Yes, ah, that's his name." A grunt left the man above him and the teen felt his face burn and stomach clench. The collected man was falling apart, glasses off-kilter as he rolled his hips. The sound was mesmerizing. "He's safe and sound. Don't fear."

    Tch. Don't fear the guy molesting you when you can barely fight back. 

    Hirato leaned over him and pressed their lips together. Dumbly, he gasped and a tongue was quick to take advantage and plunder his mouth. He growled into the lip lock and bit fiercely at the intruder. But, Hirato's teeth were sharper.

    Blood sprung forth from his already bruised lips - he winced, recalling how he'd smashed against the ground - and Hirato suckled the plump flesh eagerly, lapping up the red liquid like his life depended on it. Gareki gasped wetly as he suddenly buried his face against his throat and grounded their hips together harder. Hirato reached between and pressed his gloved palm against Gareki's front, making him buck and push his erection into the touch. Hirato wasted no time shoving his hand down his boxers and grabbing the shaft, stroking slowly. The fabric scarping over him felt strange but not unpleasant.

       "No no no!" Gareki shook his head, face burning as he choked and gasped, squeezing his thighs on either side of the man. He was heavy and warm, almost like a blanket. The heat seared through his veins and pulsed erratically against Hirato's hand, he couldn't control himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning into the air. "F-Fuck!"

    The grip around him was firm yet explorative. Even with gloves on, Gareki could feel some type of lubrication slicking his path ━ it didn't take a genius to realize an inexperienced 15-year-old would be leaking pre-cum so profusely already. He bucked his hips into the stroking, relishing in every flick of Hirato's wrist. Wet squelches echoed up from between them as he rolled into the motions with breathless jerks, turning his face into the pillow beside him as he panted. Hirato was good, thumb flicking underneath the head with every smooth glide of his fist.

    He hated it, it felt amazing.

    Hirato pressed their mouths together again and swallowed all his noises down, his tongue fighting back any protests Gareki had as it ran over his teeth and pressed against his inner cheeks. Saliva slipped down his chin and he bucked up into the older man's hips, seeking friction, release. Hirato ducked down suddenly and Gareki could only watch with bated breath as he nuzzled over his clothed erection.

    Gareki came in splurts, wetting his underwear with a broken mewl. He dripped sluggishly over Hirato's hand as the man gently worked him through his orgasm, staring at the ceiling wordlessly in his hazed pleasure. It felt like everything had been punched out of him and he was just a limp, overcooked noodle now. 

      "Y...you're an assho━" Teeth sunk into his throat and he yelped, back arching. He could feel how his bloodstream was redirected towards the suckling and how his heart pounded in his ribs. He could feel the man's tongue lave over his skin as he swallowed greedily. Gareki tipped his head away to allow more room, mind clouded by the strange sensations. He felt light-headed. It was like he could literally _feel_ the life being drawn from him.

    A finger circled around his entrance before pressing insistently- he didn't even notice when his boxers were pulled to his knees or when Hirato had shed his gloves. It slipped in fairly easily when he was distracted by the blood sucker, but now he could feel it wiggling against his walls and thrusting back and forth shallowly at the first knuckle. He was working him open surprisingly gently but Gareki didn't have time to mull over it, eyes glazing over. Hirato sucked leisurely, taking care not to drain him of everything he had, but definitely slow and drawn out.

    Fingers swiped through the mess stuck to his abdomen and then they were back at his pucker. He was opening him up with his own cum.

    Thick, calloused fingers pressed inside and he keened at the intrusive stretch and stinging sensation. He twitched underneath the man's ministrations and tried to arch away from the probing digits. They rubbed against his inner walls almost comfortingly, soothingly, and it made his face burn at the tenderness of it all. Wet with his own release, it made it easier for them to slip and slide, to gently scrape over sensitive muscles.

    Hirato pulled his face away from his neck and Gareki caught the blurry sight of him licking his lips. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and his neck ached.

       "You make wonderful expressions," Hirato hummed above him, the slight quirk of his lips sly and promising as slick fingers delved deeper inside hum, down to the third knuckles. They spread out in a scissoring motion and Gareki bucked with a yelp, thighs twitching against the elder's hips. He snatched at the sheets with his good hand, gasping openly with wide eyes. " _Wonderful_ expressions."

    The captain took care to purposefully avoid the bundle of nerves that would surely kill him. There were just hints - a soft brush, a light scratch with a fingernail, and that alone made him breathless, eyes squeezed shut.

       "Y-you're a pervert--" Gareki snarled. Perspiration dotted his brow and he panted into the air. He felt physically drained, mind awash with jolts of pleasure that he loathed to admit he craved.

    A third finger nudged against his hole and he groaned in discomfort, shoving his cheek against the pillow. Hirato was insistent, massaging the puckered rosebud clenched around his fingers with his thumb with less than sweet coos.

       "You're fingers are t-too _muchaaa_ -" He hiccupped and threw his head back as the third digit wiggled home. Hirato gave him no reprieve, thrusting them relentlessly until Gareki felt like his insides were greedily sucking them up. "Oh god, god, shit _fuck_ -"

       "Such crass language," And then Hirato was swallowing up any more profanities. His tongue was as merciless as his fingers, overpowering him with a few precise flicks. His lips were warm and stern, keeping him grounded despite wanting to float off in a haze.

    The noises squelching up from between his legs were mortifying and it only seemed to enthuse the suited man. It was wet and loud and he didn't think he could blush any harder than he already was. He felt too hot, too exposed.

    Angrily, he used his free hand to snatch up the man's collar and shove their lips together harder, biting and licking. Hirato hummed his approval, nipping sharply at the plump flesh. He groaned into the liplock with the sudden loss of the fingers working him open. Hirato pulled away then. His once crisp button-up was wrinkled and his lips were a rosy pink from their aggressiveness. Although, Gareki's attention was more so focused on the clink of a belt buckle being undone and pants unbuttoned. 

    Gareki stared in silence as Hirato pulled himself free, shaft hanging thickly over his waistband. It bobbed almost cheerfully with it's newfound freedom, precum slicking the head and rolling down the sides of the shaft. His concentration was broken by Hirato grabbing one of his thighs and pushing his knee to his chest, leaning his weight over him.

       "H-hey, bastard! I didn't say you could go that far--" His protest sounded weak even to his own ears. It'd started off questionable, but he couldn't deny that there were worse fates than having a nice romp in the bed of a vampire. "...Shitty four eyes."

    Hirato simply smiled at him with the hand not holding Gareki's leg curling around his cock. The captain stroked himself leisurely, taking care that the pre slicked the shaft decently. Gareki watched as he rubbed over the head and sighed pleasantly, head rolling. Shit, he was hot. 

    With a flick of his hips, Hirato ground his erection through the cleft of his cheeks. Gareki snarled and dug his fingers into the man's arm as he felt embarrassment swelling. Not only was the position uncomfortable, it was exposing. He was bent to slot against Hirato but he could clearly see as the dick brushed over his entrance. He would be able to _watch_ Hirato sink into him.

    Eyes widening in realization, his gaze snapped up and his mouth opened but he was met with a knowing smile that silenced him.

    The bulbous head pressed against his entrance until the muscles gave way and the head popped in. Gareki could feel his mouth round out into an "O," the very breath punched from his chest. The pain was indescribable, but he'd be lying if he said it was unbearable. Hirato ... had done a decent job preparing him, at the least.

    It lasted shortly however because Hirato pulled out again and hummed as he stroked himself once more. He spread more of the watery white pre along the sides before he pressed back against the rosebud of muscle and pushed until the hole opened up for him and he could dip inside once more. Gareki worked his jaw, confusion and mortification sinking in as Hirato repeated the process _over_ and _over_ again. A whine built up in his throat and he choked it down as best he could. The round head would sink inside with a pop for a few moments before it drug out wetly, the painful stretch lessening each time until Hirato didn't have to slick himself to slip inside with ease.

       "Are you going to beg soon, Gareki?" There was mirth in his tone and Gareki felt anger boil. 

        He scoffed. "Hell no -- I already came. You'll be the one hanging," It was hard to be smug like this, but he did what he could manage. Do it if you've got the balls, per-" Hirato sighed and an extra inch pressed inside and Gareki sucked in a sharp breathe. Impatient, Hirato forced further inside, another inch and another and _another_ without reprieve, shaft thickening in the middle. Gareki gazed openly for a moment, watching the girth push inside of him. He couldn't breathe.

    Hirato bottomed out, flush against the curve of his ass. Gareki stared in a daze over his shoulder, mouth dropped in a silent cry. Every inch had sunk inside impossibly slow and he could only imagine how he looked stretched thin out over his cock. Was this how a glove felt? He felt debauched and dirty, drool trickling down his chin. 

       "Mm, that wasn't so bad now was it, Gareki?" The man nuzzled against his jaw, no doubt taking pleasure in his shuddering breaths. He couldn't even manage a "fuck off" just something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. "Speechless? I suppose I'm doing my job right then."

    He pulled out and Gareki could feel how his muscles clenched around the shaft, rim clinging to the head before the entire length popped free. He felt empty and gutted out, eyebrows pinched together as he squeezed the mans arm tightly. And then, Hirato snapped his hips forward and drove into him, snatching the shout right from his chest as Hirato's cock spread him open with precise strokes and nestled into his depths like it was paving a road home.

    He couldn't think straight anymore.

    Hirato wasn't gentle, spreading his legs this way and that until he found a comfortable position that let him slide into Gareki _just_ right. Hands settled on his hips and Hirato would drag him into each hilting thrust like he was lighter than a feather and he couldn't help the way his dick throbbed at the thought of the man using him like a ragdoll. His hips rolled easily with practiced thrusts that left Gareki breathless, thighs trembling as he was cleaved open and speared on the girth.

    Moans and the slaps of flesh meeting reverberated off the walls and Gareki squirmed in the elder man's lap, stomach coiling tightly as he felt the coarse material of Hirato's slacks scrape against his backside. The man hadn't even stripped for him, just pulled himself out and somehow that was even more arousing and Gareki felt himself leak profusely over his stomach, cock swaying and smearing the mess with each plunge. He'd already came once, but he could feel another release thrumming in his muscles.

   Gareki could feel how his insides clung and squelched around Hirato every time ground into him, pelvises flush. It was humiliating how easily he just ... _swallowed_ up everything the man had to offer. He just took it too without any fight. He panted into the air, suddenly upset with himself even as the emotion wanted to sink back into blissful pleasure. Shakily, his legs shifted and curled around Hirato tightly, making the man's hips stutter and thrust awkwardly in surprise until he stopped altogether to give Gareki his attention.

       "Y-You're not fucking me hard enough," He glared as furiously as one could with flushed cheeks and saliva dripping down their chin. The captain blinked down at him until Gareki rocked his hips up into their slick connection, gasping and wincing sharply at the shock of pain that ran through his arm. Hirato seemed to get the message at least. With a smooth chuckle, he leaned down into his throat and nosed along his pulse, tongue laving across the two holes he'd already put in him. Gareki shuddered from the saliva slicking the open tender wounds, wiggling down against the length buried up in him. Fucking four-eyed teasing mother fucker. "You're - You're still _not_ \-- Don't make me do it myself --"

    Nosing along the arch of the other side of his neck, Hirato sunk his teeth into his throat once more. Gareki clenched so hard Hirato groaned against him as he suckled greedily, chest rumbling. It felt mind-numbing. All the blood wanting to rush south was tugged in another direction and the sensation alone sent him scrambling. He clung to Hirato then, bucking his hips up sharply and grinding against the root of the other's cock. Wet gasps left him and he arched his neck to give the man more room as he essentially fucked himself as best he could. His skin prickled and burned where Hirato dug his fangs in and sucked the skin purple and the pain swimming with the pleasure left him blind.

       "H-Hira-" The vampire moved from his throat and sunk his teeth into his collarbone, a keening whine slipping past his teeth. He lapped at the wound rather than drink from it before his attention shifted lower and he bit over Gareki's chest and he squeaked as Hirato's tongue laved over his nipple, drawing the pointed flesh between his lips. Hands shifting his knees until they settled in the crook of Hirato's elbows before they gripped his hips with enough strength to bruise.

    Hirato skewered him into the bed with relentless thrusts. Gareki barely had time to miss him before he was sinking back into his insides easily, fitting like he belonged. Gareki could feel how his cock pulses and throbbed inside of him as it dug into all the sensitive spots and left him near crying, withering against the sweat-soaked sheets. Gareki dissolved into moans, rocking up as best he could into each grind of hips with all the grace of an elephant. He was clumsy, reaching up to tug at Hirato's hair until the man stopped littering his chest with bites.

    Their lips smashed together and Gareki lost himself in the kiss, enjoying how Hirato pressed in deep and hard and stretched him out like his fingers couldn't. He felt swollen and sore but he could only mewl into the liplock, brows knit as he bit at the other's thin lips. Hirato bit back, Gareki tasting his own blood on his lips. It didn't taste any different than any blood he'd had the unfortunate experience of tasting despite the man calling him a Blood Jewel, or whatever it'd been.

    Hirato pressed deeply into him, the girth of his cock grinding so insistently against his prostate that Gareki saw white. Warmth flooded him suddenly, wet and thick as it seeped into any crevice not already taken up by the length. Gareki choked as Hirato came inside him, painting his insides with sloppy heat that only sent Gareki crashing into his own release and then nothing.

     Just blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a mess. I put too much potential backstory into this without addressing any of it and then I cliffhangered it when it was supposed to be PWP... I'm a bit rusty, clearly. But, it'd set for 7 days with me picking at it and I figured it was just time to post it. Hopefully, it wasn't unbearable.
> 
> And if it confused anyone, vampires can hypnotize people to sleep with them with their good looks. Yogi did it to Gareki ( by accident ) but Hirato didn't at all. Hirato is just "persuasive."


	3. Cute | Yoreki | E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about watching those cold eyes and stiff shoulders melt in bliss that make Yogi yearn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **redflower** Yogi x Gareki, Highschool!AU. Both are in love and dating, Gareki's shy, pitiful, and uncertain. Yogi thinks its about time to do "it." 
> 
> Kinks... Yogi likes Gareki's face during a dry orgasm or orgasm denial. I'd like to see Gareki's past and Yogi's protectiveness.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Features**  
>  • Dry Orgasm/Orgasm Denial  
> • Unintentional(?) Dirty Talk

       "Ga~re~ _ki~!_ " 

    Almost unwittingly, the teen looked up at the call of his name only to turn away sharply once he realized who he was. Yogi cooed gently, a smile ━ that conveyed just how smitten he was more than words ever could ━ playing on his lips as he shortened their distance. What the majority took as _rude_ and _blunt,_ the blonde knew was only anxiety and instinct. It was natural to avoid interaction altogether for Gareki, to distance himself and stick to the shadows. People didn't bring joy and happiness to him, simply anguish and troubles.

    He felt a fleeting frown wrinkle his forehead and his heart ached.

    Some of the braver girls thought he was dark and mysterious and cried over him as he swept past with an awkward grace, but Yogi knew he was just _cute_.

       Briefly, Gareki met his eyes before averting them. "You're thinking," He mumbled absently, rubbing the hem of his shirt between his thumb and forefinger. The corner of his lip was quirked in a hint of a smirk. "Y-Y'know that's bad for _you._ "

    Alright, so maybe not **ALL** of the attitude was anxiety and instinct. 

       With an indignant cry, he lurched forward to gather the younger up in his arms. "Uwaaaa, Gareki-kun! You're so mean to me!" He found himself clonking against the locker the shorter had stood in front of only a moment ago, looking over with a wince to see him striding down the hall. Yogi rubbed at the bruise rapidly forming on his forehead as he walked after the other.

    He admired Gareki's slight form and broad shoulders, hips flared out gently in a subtle curve that allowed him to notch his fingers at his waist _just_ right. Not that Gareki often allowed him that luxury, too twitchy and unaccustomed to such blatant affection or proximity, but it was something that pressed to the forefront of his mind whenever he stared long enough. Yogi felt his cheeks warm at the thought of ogling his boyfriend but a frown quickly fell as he thought about anyone else doing so.

       "Gareki-kun." Gareki was also _short._  In comparison to his level six feet, Gareki was nearly a head shorter. Yogi would call him petite if he didn't think it'd hurt the boy's feelings. Nevertheless, he _relished_ the fact his longer stride would plant him next to Gareki at a moments notice. It would seem the junior felt differently though because he glared down at Yogi's shoes every time and the blonde had a feeling it wasn't just to avoid his eyes. "I love you~"

    The reaction was instantaneous. The slight widening of his eyes as they met, the slackness of his jaw and the red that crept up his neck and reached past his ears. Yogi wondered how far the blush spread beneath his clothes. He smiled innocently, reaching up to tuck a dark lock of hair behind Gareki's ear before he snapped from his shock with a panicked unintelligible sputter. Gareki lurched back and clutched his textbooks to his chest like they were a protective shield. 

    Yogi didn't laugh, only kept smiling, crowding the younger boy up against a locker and leaning down to capture his lips. 

      "I-I- _Idiot_ ━" He swallowed up any more insults. He worked his lips against thinner ones roughly, teeth kneading and tugging at Gareki's bottom lip until the flesh swelled from the force. It was plump and Yogi slid his tongue across the decadent treat until Gareki's lips parted and he could delved into his mouth. He mapped the inside of the Juniors mouth eagerly like he'd never done it before. Gareki mewled and moaned and he drank up each whimper, pressing the smaller body against his own as he pushed him into the metal of the locker. 

    Fingers twisted in his button up and Gareki manage to wrench himself, turning his head away with his bangs obscuring his eyes. Yogi didn't let it deter him, nosing along the sweet curve of his jaw and feeling the rush of his pulse against his lips.

       "Y-Yogi!" The protest was weak at best but the senior forced himself to tip away. Trust was important and he never wanted to hurt Gareki like anyone else had. Even if the throbbing in his jeans protested. "W-We're still in school. I'm going ... I'm late for band."

       Yogi blinked, glancing about. He'd truly forgotten they were in the halls. Everyone had long since been in class. "Ne, Gareki-kun! You can't blame me, its too easy to get lost in your eyes." Gareki's reaction was worth the shaky fist thudding against his chest. "Come home with me tonight. You can hang out with me and Tsukumo, she's missed you."

    With a timid nod, Gareki hurriedly shuffled off. Dazedly, Yogi watched him walk away, eyes lazily sweeping over his form and settling at his backside.

    Yogi slapped himself. Bad thoughts!

 

 

     They didn't share classes considering they weren't in the same grade ( even though Gareki had skipped a whole one! ) so Yogi had to wait until the end of the day to lay his eyes on the fair noirette again. It was a near constant torture to be kept from him for so many hours, but Yogi endured every second with a dreamy smile. Gareki would be upset if he mentioned his grades were often slipping because he spent too much time fantasizing about Gareki himself, so Yogi never mentioned it.

    Something bumped against his shoulder and he sighed as Hirato's glasses gleamed at him. If the fleeing students meant anything, the final bell had rung.

       "Still with the -kun, Yogi?" His confusion was apparent because Hirato continued. "You're whispering _"Gareki-kun, Gareki-kun~"_ underneath your breath like a lovesick puppy," the TA mused, a half smile on his lips. Yogi didn't think he'd ever seen him without it. "When are you going to make a move, hm? You know I hate seeing my children so woeful."

    With burning cheeks, Yogi covered his face with a groan. The man ━ his _uncle_  befittingly ━ was horribly embarrassing. If he wasn't scaring off boys trying to win Tsukumo's heart, he would turn his attention to Yogi instead. 

       "Gareki and I are going to hang out with Tsukumo tonight, okay?" Yogi admitted, wanting the man off his back. "We're going to watch a movie."

       "Oh, I hope you'll be engaging in more than a movie since Tsukumo is sleeping over with Kichi tonight." A hand settled atop his head, worsening his already out of control hair. "Be nice to Gareki. He's a cute kid, I wouldn't mind adding him to the family."

    Yogi dropped his head onto his desk, releasing a whine. A night with Gareki. It wasn't like they hadn't spent time alone before. Oh no, they'd been on plenty of dates, but they'd still been in public. Not locked behind closed doors.

    It wasn't until he heard the door close that he got up and gathered his school supplies to shove into his bag. Sighing contently, he raked a hand through his hair to straighten it out some.

    Gareki would be waiting for him! That thought alone spurred him to quicken his footsteps and hurry through the near desolate halls. The school cleared out quickly and only staff and students that stayed for after school activities lingered. 

       "Huh? What'd you say?" The voice was rough but familiar, Yogi stepping outside and peering over the railing to investigate.

       "B-Boyfriend," Gareki spat, his books pressed high and over his lips protectively. He was stuffed as far into the corner as he could manage, teeth bared but visibly shaken. "I have one. Don't touch me."

       "Where is he then?" Karoku inquired almost gently, brushing the tips of his fingers against Gareki's cheekbones. The boy flinched away.

       It was a bit of a cliche, but Yogi swung himself down over the banister and landed on his feet with a THUD. He drew himself up from a crouch, smile firmly in place. "That'd be me! Ne, what are you doing to my Gareki-kun, Karoku-san?"

       The shock of blue hair turned towards him, genuine surprise on his face. "Yogi-san?" He questioned. Given an opening, Gareki shoved past and tumbled into him, breathing harshly against his throat as he gripped his shirt.

       "Stay away from my boyfriend, Karoku," His tone was light but sharp, eyes almost lazily boring into the other teen. Something in his gaze must've unnerved him because suddenly, Karoku was hurrying off with a half-glare.

    With his arms loosely coiled around the shorter's hips, they stayed that way for a long while. Yogi could feel his collar growing damp and feel Gareki's angry breaths rattle his ribs. The only thing he could offer were sweet coos and gently rubbing his back.

    When Gareki spoke, it was an apology.

       "Waaah?? What are you apologizing for, Gareki-kun?"

       "I still haven't learned," Gareki ground out, still hiding his face against his shoulder. "I'm still weak and you're still protecting me. I want to fight for myself."

       "But Gareki, you did." Yogi practically had to peel the younger teen off to get a look at him, but when he did, his breath stuttered. Long, wet eyelashes and flushed cheeks, red plump lips from worrying them between his teeth. So cute ... "You spoke up, Gareki. Just because he didn't listen doesn't mean you didn't fight."

       "But I could've punched him, kicked him in the balls," he growled and Yogi couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious! You don't think--"

       Gently, he cupped the boys jaw and pressed their lips together lightly. "I love you. You're so brave, Gareki. I'm glad you didn't hit him, because he could've done something much worse. What if he had a weapon?"

       "You scared him just by being here, Yogi!" He thudded his fist against Yogi's chest. "It's just .. It's just like then."

    Yogi shushed him with another kiss, using his thumb to brush away the tears pooling in those greying blue irises.

 

* * *

 

 

>         "Yogi, Yogi!" His voice was thick and muddled with blood, red pouring from his nose and smeared across his cheeks and chin. The boy over him drug his knee into the small of his back harder, wrenching a pathetic cry from the blacked haired child. They tugged at his arm awkwardly behind his back until he released a shrill scream accompanied with a sickening crack and Yogi knew they must've dislocated the shoulder.
> 
>     The twelve-year-old shook with rage, lilac eyes wide and unseeing. With an arm tight around his throat and another snatching a handful of his hair, he was immobile, struggling only making him choke himself. Bile rose in his throat and he had to force it away, rapidly blinking away tears.
> 
>        "Yogiiii," Gareki was only nine. _Nine_. He was soft and quiet, shy but sweet. His tenth birthday was soon and Yogi had taken him out in the hopes the boy would mournfully linger on some desired item that he couldn't afford and Yogi could rush and retrieve it the following day.  
> 
>     It'd apparently been the perfect day for some of Gareki's apparent bullies to attack. Yogi hadn't known. He would've kept Gareki locked up and safe in his closet if he had known.
> 
>        "Let 'im go," Yogi croaked, fingers scrambling against the arm restricting his airways. "Let 'im go, Let 'im go--" It was an endless mantra that began to run together in a seamless mess.
> 
>     Yogi sunk his teeth into the other kid's arm until he came away with blood and flesh between his lips.
> 
>  

* * *

  

       "I think I did a little more than scare them with looks, Gareki-kun," Yogi said gently. "And I don't _want_ to do it again. I don't want you have to do that either."

    Gareki had calmed, staring up at him with a softened look. It made his heart hammer in his chest and he had to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth.

       "Don't worry Gareki," he murmured against the corner of his mouth, softly seeking out his plump lips. He heard the quivering inhale as he dropped the honorific. "We'll watch each other's back."

       "I love you." Yogi could've died right then.

    Instead, he swept the boy into his arms and ignored his protests, darting off school property like a fugitive on the run. Today had been a great test of his strength and patience and as Gareki clung to him, peeking up at him with rounded obsidian eyes, he knew he'd been pushed beyond his limits. He wanted to smother the younger boy in kisses, plundering his mouth with his tongue, and litter his flesh with marks made by his own teeth. He wanted Gareki.

       "W-Why are you looking at me like _that?_ " Gareki bit out before he ducked his head, looking out at the street. Their destination was clear. Yogi's house was closest to the school and in a nicer neighborhood far opposite of Gareki's. "It's like you want to eat me."

       A smile played at his lips and he dipped to push a faint kiss underneath the boy's ear, feeling his body shudder against his own. "It's because I do, Gareki-kun."

    It didn't take long at all for them to get started once he barged through his front door. A cursory call had assured him no one else was home and he quickly gave into the timid kisses pressed along his jaw. Maybe they'd rushed this bit, but he didn't care once he'd begun.

    Gareki's face stayed buried in the pillow as Yogi relentlessly pistoned his hips into his.

       "Yogi, _Yogi, Yogi_ ," he repeated his name like a prayer, jaw slack as Yogi took care to angle his hips just right. He rubbed his thumbs into Gareki's hipbones, slotting easily against the groves. Gareki would jump and squirm like he'd bounce clean off every time the blonde bottomed out and pressed against all the right spots, so it was best to just anchor him there, right? 

       That left him with an even wigglier Gareki. The boy squirmed down against the root of his cock like he wanted more and Yogi sighed in exasperation, a fond smile tugging at his features. "Yogi, Yogi, _YogiYogiYogi_ -"

    Gareki suddenly squeezed around him with a vice grip so cutting that the blonde yelped and winced. Gareki's back arched and his muscles seemed to spasm for a moment before they seized, his mouth hanging slack as his eyes fluttered to a dreamy close.

       "G-Gareki?" He tried to hide his confusion because he didn't want to ruin the moment. Gareki looked almost vacant with dark, hooded eyes and his head throne back to expose the pale expanse of his throat littered with purpling flesh and bite marks, but the faint smile and drool trickling down his chin said otherwise. Yogi's heart thudded in his chest and he felt the stirring of a fresh heat below. "Did you ... j-just come?"

     Nothing slicked his hand or painted the younger boys stomach, but he looked ... freshly fucked out. Yogi felt his face burn horribly at the vulgar thought that crossed his mind but it was anything if not true. 

    Swiping his tongue across his lips, he watched Gareki come back to his senses. How his chest and stomach quivered as he inhaled deeply, how his glossy eyes cleared up some. Muscles clenched and Yogi was suddenly very aware of the fact he was still buried several inches inside of Gareki. Gareki seemed to notice then too, bucking against him as his lips parted.

    Instead of turning a brilliant shade of red like Yogi expected and hoped, he went pale. Tears lined his eyes and he tried to curl up. That was difficult considering their position but he managed to duck beneath his bangs nevertheless. 

      Alarmed, Yogi swept his hands up his sides and anchored them on his shoulder, jostling the other slightly. "Gareki?! What's wrong? Am I hurting you? Oh god--" He moved to pull himself free as quickly but gently as possible but a hand on his bicep stopped him.

       "I--" A soft pink tongue darted out to swipe over his lips and Yogi watched, enchanted. "I-I didn't... Nothing came .. I'm weird ..." He looked pointedly between them, shuddering softly as Yogi shifted to look. 

    Was Gareki upset there wasn't any cum? He figured the lack of mess would make him happy ...

       " _Gareki_ ," It was meant to be seductive but came out like nothing more than a whine. "That was _hot_." That seemed to make the dark haired boy focus, wide eyes flickering up to his. "I didn't even touch you."

      "You came so hard nothing even came out," He cooed, fingers dancing up Gareki's inner thigh. The flesh quivered underneath his fingertips and he brought the lithe limb up over his shoulder as he leaned into the other. He relished in the shaky gasp that spring forth as he pressed deeper. "I love watching you, Gareki. Can't you feel how hard I am, ne Gareki?" A thrust punctuated his question and the brunette scrambled to anchor himself to something. "It's because of you~"

      "Y- _Yogi_ -" His words were cut off as Yogi bucked his hips forward again with a content hum, fucking into the boy with ease. He gave way easily to Yogi's girth while still managing to remain nearly unbearably tight and constricting and he was going to take full advantage of that.

      "Gosh," Yogi gasped, grinding himself as deeply as allowed without pulling out. He leaned his weight heavily against the smaller form under his, near covering Gareki's body with his own. Gareki was sinking farther into the bed, blanket popping up around him. Yogi was skewering him into the mattress and the only noises Gareki could make were breathless little squeaks. Yogi loved it. "You're so tight! I can barely move, it's like you don't want me to leave you, Gareki. Don't worry, I wont~"

    His answer was a sputtered protest which he silenced with a flick of his hips. His eyes flicked to where they were joined before he quickly averted his gaze with burning cheeks. It'd be too ... lewd to watch, wouldn't it? But he wanted to see everything and commit it to memory. What if Gareki decided he never wanted to sleep together again?! Slowly, his lilac irises shifted to where they connected.

    His girth almost seemed like too much for the taunt muscle quivering around the flesh, struggling to accept him. His erection was glistening with pre and oil and the swollen rim suckling at him was slick with both, shiny and inviting. Yogi pressed inside and watched the muscle give and swallow up all he had almost hungrily. His Adams apple bobbed as his eyes dilated at the sight, watching the hole flutter around the root of his cock. 

       A sob made him snap his head up. "Yogi, please, move, fuck me god please--" Yogi blinked once. Twice. And then he was shoving Gareki into the mattress and rutting against him with wild abandon. 

   Gareki wailed loud enough that his neighbors would probably worry, but Yogi couldn't bring himself to care. He'd be more surprised if they _didn't_ hear the obscene wet noises and slaps of flesh against flesh every time their hips met. That - with Gareki's helpless mewls - was music to his ears, but he wasn't sure if anyone would be as appreciative.

    Suddenly, he growled under his breath as he leaned closer and burrowed deeper, Gareki's hips tilting up to follow from the pressure. No one except him could see Gareki like this. Only he would get to see Gareki weak and needy, begging for pleasure and rutting against him for more.

     Curling his hands around Gareka thin hipbones, he drug the boy tightly onto his cock. Gareki moaned like he couldn't remember words, trembling as he dug into his prostate. Yogi rutted against him like that, not pulling out more than a few inches before he was grinding back inside that slick heat.

      "Oh God, more, h-harder-" Gareki squeaked, hands scrambling at his sweaty shoulders and neck, unable to lay still for longer than a moment. Yogi obliged, pulling out until only the head dug against his puffy rim, pre dripping from the swollen hole. He fucked back into Gareki without warning, shaft cleaving open his insides before Yogi bottomed out nestled into his depths. He _belonged_ rooted inside Gareki. 

      "Gareki, Gareki, I love you," He murmured as he buried his face in the other's throat. How did Gareki manage to be _that_ way? His eyes were half lid in a seductive way, but he was trying to bury his face into a pillow cutely, tongue lolling out his mouth and saliva trickling down his chin in such a debauched way that Yogi feared he'd cum right then. "You're so cute, Gareki! Say my name more."

   Gareki didn't seem to be all there, legs spread wide and inviting you as he was pistoned into the bed. There were dribbles of pre on his stomach this time and Yogi watched the way his dick bobbed and swayed every time he sunk inside. Gareki clamped down on him and Yogi hissed, shoving his hips harder and sinking deeper, fighting past the resistant muscles. 

       Gareki moaned. "I gotta -- Yogi I'm gonna--" Firmly, Yogi clamped his and around the base of Gareki's erection. He was surprised at the instantaneous reaction, stormy blue eyes darting up to him accusingly. "You ass--"

       "Not yet," Yogi bit out firmly, thrusting still. Gareki rocked with each movement. "Come with me, Gareki. Come when I tell you to." He punctuated every other stern word with a filling thrust, squelches echoing up from their joining. He was leaking pre profusely, making Gareki wet and slick on the inside. It made each jerk of his hips almost sloppy but Yogi enjoyed it. It was another thing to add to the list of things only HE got to see. A messy Gareki.

       He tightened his grip on the other male, ruthlessly spearing him down onto his girth every time he snapped his hips forward. Gareki was bouncing again, biting at his own fingers to silence his moans and profanities. "You're mine, Gareki."

    A full body shudder went through the younger when he said that and Yogi couldn't help but ghosting his fingertips across a jutting nipple. Gareki squeaked and after a moment, Yogi descended in curiosity. Was this a sensitive spot? He ran his tongue over the pointed flesh and let the high pitched yip wash over him. Gareki had a little more padding here and he squeezed at the flesh like it was a teet. Gareki spasmed around him instantly.

     "Pl-Please! I hafta, I have to--" His words were slurring in pleasure and Yogi almost let him go. Gareki sobbed out, eyelashes damp as he quivered almost pitifully. 

    Yogi shushed him with a kiss and shoved Gareki's knees into his chest before sliding inside him. He squeezed tighter around him this way, keeping him near trapped. Yogi groaned throatily as he drove into him, filling him completely. The careless drag of his cock made Gareki writhe and gasp. Keeping his grip on the dainty hips, he guided Gareki onto him faster, keeping his fisted hold around his length. 

    He's close. Gareki is impossibly tight around him now but he plunders his insides with restraint. It was invigorating to take what he wanted and give Gareki what he needed.

    Yogi uncurled his fingers and met Gareki's hazy eyes. "Cum."

    Eyes widened for a moment and then Gareki was, babbling words of nonsense and trying to muffles them by biting his knuckles, hips bucking wildly in pleasure. His eyes near rolled into his head and Yogi thought it was the most beautiful sight, watching his uptight boyfriend unravel. Pitching forward and burying himself as deep as physically possible into the constricting muscles, he came. It splattered and painted Gareki's insides, filling every available gap with the warm seed. Gareki gasped wetly, grabbing feebly at his face before finding purchase in his hair and guiding him into a fatigued kiss. Yogi rode out his orgasm, gently rolling his hips flush again Gareki, grinding his cum as far into him as possible to mark him as his.

    Yogi blinked the haze away, gently kissing Gareki back. He had wild thoughts when it came to him! The teen fell asleep almost instantly and Yogi tucked hair behind his ear fondly.

       "You're so cute, Gareki. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if protective and possessive really go hand in hand but possessive is what came to me :'D


End file.
